The types of air crafts which presently exist and use not wings for lift but the neutralization of masses to fly, experience notorious disadvantages.
The air balloon besides its need of a gigantic envelope to retain the volumes of heated air, offer very little security for the passengers. To the fragility of the equipment and the complexity of the preparation preliminaries previous to the flight, are added the instability and precarity of the basket at the mercy of winds on becoming airborne as well as on landing. Moreso, the gas burners, represent a constant danger and especially on emergency landing.
The zeppelin even though offering minimal controls on unwindy days due to the presence of proellents, besides being very vulnerable in the air due to its surface exposed to the slightest breeze, features a titanic size which makes it an airship requiring very large spaces on the ground. At bay, it has the additional inconvenient of being constantly held by cables and retained on the landing sight during embarking procecedures by an inverted push of its propulsion motors it mass having been reduced in function of its total capacity of levitation.
The types of crafts described above offer little security, are cumbersomeby their hypersized dimensions, have very restrictive maneuverability, and require elaborated flight preparations often done in inadapted conditions. Finally, their confort is questionable, and their passenger compartment elementary if not vulnerable.
These crafts also carry high fuel bills linked to the type of petrol and motor propusion used.
The principal object of the present invention, from the different characteristics that make it particular, is to reduce if not eliminate these inconveniences.